Heros Rise
by willandjemlover
Summary: The Trojan War has been going for nearly seven years already. Achilles is becoming aware of Agamemnon's "stupidity", so he quits the war. The war verges on, switching between different point of views to see the full concept of this war.


****This story is based off of The Iliad by Homer. I feel like making my own version of it, also a version that teens in this age can read! I actually liked the overall story, so I felt like trying this out. R&R!****

Odysseus sat quietly inside the giant horse that was going to be entered into Troy. Odysseus only feared that the Trojans wouldn't allow the horse to come in, but...why would they refuse? How could they? No powerful country would turn down this "prize".

Odysseus fingers fluttered in a nervous way, a thing he never often encountered. But this time, it was in the pit of his stomach. No fear or regret, only nervousness. Odysseus also sat off away from the other men, wishing and praying. Alone and bewildered, Odysseus' eyes cast off into a different direction. A shadow appeared before him and he knew who it was before she even sat down across from him.

The Great Goddess Athena of War sat on a stool in front of him as if they have known each other their whole lives (which in a way is the case).

"Wonderful Odysseus," Athena cooed. "What is troubling you?"

"What if this doesn't work?" Odysseus burst, forgetting he was inside a wooden horse with thousands of men and he was talking to a Goddess that only he could see for the time being. "What if the Trojans don't expect the gift? What if they expect us already?"

Athena leaned forward, gently touching Odysseus' hand. "You will do greatness. Odysseus, I'll be by you side the whole time."

Odysseus gave a slight smile up at Athena, thanking her for her gracious offer. Odysseus now had one of the strongest war gods at his back. They should surely win now.

The horse traveled through the gates of Troy, so Odysseus closed his eyes tightly, going over their plan for the last few minutes of this great moment. Once they came to a stop, Odysseus' eyes flashed open, powerful and merciless. Odysseus stood up and exclaimed.

"Charge!"

All the Greeks poured out of the horse, surprising the Trojans for sure. Odysseus slaughtered men after men, feeling Athena's appearance behind his back. Odysseus felt powerful and strong. He knew they were going to win.

The Greeks did overall destroy the Trojans. The Trojan is an icon for that war over the world as of now. Well, that was more a prologue for this story. This story is really about different parts of the Trojan War. Now, let this story begin with the verge of the war, seven years after it started...

Achilles

I sat on my stool inside my tent, searching over tactics that I should bestow on my men. I never heard the squire appear behind me.

"Achilles sir?" he asked, his small voice shaky.

"Yes, little man?" I asked, no means of offending anyone. I meant it by his age.

"King Agamemnon would like everyone to arrive in his Royal Hall," the squire squeaked.

"Tell Agamemnon very well."

The squire bowed before receiving my generous aid of silver coins. The squire stared, bewildered, up at me. I grinned, knowing it was something this young boy was not accustomed to. I automatically felt sorry for the boy, knowing he had to work under Agamemnon. Cleary, I am not saying Agamemnon is a horrible ruler, but he is pretty ruthless.

The squire disappeared into the distant tents, knowing he took off into the woods somewhere. I decided to announce our appointment to Odysseus, Menelaos, and Aias. I found Odysseus and Menelaos drinking, loudly, in Odysseus' tent, laughing and taunting each other into a quarrel. My arrival took no affect, or notice for that matter, on them.

"Agamemnon wants all of us to visit him in his Royal Hall," I boomed.

"Our Royal Hall," Menelaos groanded. Menelaos never got the share of the generous "titles" his brother had. He was placed as the King's brother. Just that.

"Urgh," Odysseus mumbled. "Don't tell me he is going to complain about us wanting to return Chryseis to that priest?"

"It's most likely," I shrugged.

We both turned to Menlaos, since he knew his brother than any man in the world. Menelaos, sighing in frustration, knew the true answer.

"Of course he is."

Odysseus rolled his head in annoyance. "Oh mother of god! Can't that man simply get over it? It was only his mistress anyway."

Menelaos gave Odysseus a look of "I know, but this is my brother we are talking about". "And that's the closest thing he has to a companion, and lover. He finds her as a prize he has won, providing encouragement in this war for her. Now, he's going ballistic."

"Sounds more like he's a little loose in the brain," Odysseus remarked.

I started to believe the both of them forgot I was standing beside their table. The both of them turned toward each other, clearly thinking of the same thing from the shocked expressions on their face, and grabbed hands, forcing each other's to reach the table top. I rolled my eyes. Arm wrestling? When we are to go to Agamemnon's Royal Hall in an hour? I would never understand these low men.

"Just be sure to be ready in the hour," I called over my shoulder, walking out.

"Yeah, yeah!" Odysseus yelled, letting me know they were at least listening.

I shook my head as I trailed along back to my tent. I had begun to get ready to visit Agamemnon, a visit I was unfortunately dreading.

****Did you like it? Any comments? Feel free! I'm here to listen! I am working on this first chapter before I upload anything else of this, because I want to see if anyone finds it interesting. Please review. Thanks****


End file.
